Centra trip
by Galneryus
Summary: just as he graduated highschool,his girlfriend dumps him, to make matters worst he thought his penpal was a guy who wanted to have sex with him only to then find out the one he has been writing too was in fact cute, hot babe. based on euro trip
1. Breakup

Centra trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters that will be in this fan-fic they belong to Square-Enix alone

Warning: this is for mature audience 18 years and over

This Story is based on a movie known as Euro Trip, a comedy movie that to me stands out more then your typical high school romance/comedy film.

as usually the cast list

Squall-the protagonist who travels Centra to find Rinoa due to a mistake on an internet chat line

Rinoa- Squall's penpal who was mistaken for a gay guy and is the reason Squall is searching for her

Ivrine- he will take on Coopers role of wanting crazy erotic Sex

Selphie-like Ivrine wants crazy centra Sex

Quistis- will be taking the role of Selphie's older sister (for those who watched Euro trip yes I will add the part where the twins both make out)

Zell- instead of Four make it five

Seifer- take the role of lead singer for the Scotty doesn't know song who has been secretly dating Squall's ex-girlfriend

Xu- Squall's ex-girlfriend (sorry guys I wanted Tifa to take it but come on I'm not gonna degrade her further now...wait she can be used)

Tifa- the boob lady who Cooper gets horny over during the party.

Ellone- has to take the role of annoying brat who finds pleasure in Squall's mistakes

Aerith- Tifa's friend in the spy

Rydia- Tifa's Friend

Cloud- Tifa's boyfriend

Zack- Aerith's boyfriend

Edge- Rydia's boyfriend

Reno- band-lead guitarist

Rude-band-on drums

Tesng- Band- bassist

Elena- band-Rhythm guitarist

Cecil- guard

Kain- Guard

Laguna- Squall's Father

Laine- Squall's Mother

Caraway- Rinoa's Father

Barret- hooligan

Cid- Hooligan

Locke- Hooligan

Tidus- make out couple

Yuna- make out couple

Wakka- party

Lulu- Party

Rikku- Party

Yuffie- Party

Pig-tailed hair chick/ Jenna- chick that makes out with Zell

Faris- Erotic sex torture club

Wedge and Biggs – Faris's henchmen

Leanne- one of the strippers

Terra- One of the Strippers

Celes- one of the strippers

Rosa- One of the strippers

whatever

now as to where it will start I'll make it start at Winhil I know it's more of small town but fuck it, it's a fan-fic you can make whatever you want.

Sorry now we will begin

* * *

Chapter

1

Breakup

"Congradulations Winhil High class 2004"

went the microphone as the sudden of sound of loud cheers and tears filled the hall of the school hall, as the sudden burst of the doors revealed the cheers of many seniors who have had faced the last few months of hardship, deceit, betrayal and long intense exams that had made every stress over the past weeks came running out the hall in glory in their eyes.

The days of highschool is over now, though many were happy, others all tearful as they knew that they are going on a path alone meaning sepration from the friends they have made here. As each every student went to parents hugging them and to friends, among them was a young adult with shaggy brown hair and steel cold blue eyes with a scar on his face facing down accompanied by another who was slightly taller then him with long light brown hair tied in a pony tail and another who was slightly shooter then the other two, who were search among the heap of students and parents in search of someone.

Peaking his head above the students, the shaggy haired boy then caught his eyes a girl with shoulder length hair talking among two Jocks.

"Xu" the shaggy haired teen called as he waved his hand high to catch Xu's attention.

Immediately she saw The shaggy haired teen, bidding the two Jocks farewell, she then ran to the shaggy haired teen and his friends.

"Hey" said the shaggy haired teen as he lifted Xu in a playfull manor giving her a bear hug

"Squall" she giggled in a playful manor as Squall placed her gently down where their lips made contact with each other for a brief moment.

"Congratulations Graduate" Xu said softly give a soft smile

"thanks" said Squall Smirking.

"And Congratulations to you Ivrine and Zell" said Xu only half heartly even towards Ivrine, who slowly came up Closer to Xu

"Aww thanks babe" he said just as he was about to kiss her, Xu immediately pushed Ivrine away from her.

"heh heh nice try" she said coldly, much to Zell's amusement.

"Hey meet ya at Tidus's party tonight" said Zell giving a squall a light punch on the arm as he and Ivrine then left both Xu and Squall alone.

"Yeah laters" said Squall as he then faced Xu.

"so it's just you and me for the entire summer, next year you graduate, go to college together, just as like we planned" he said smiling at Xu who Smiled back only it was a small smile

"Squall we need to talk" Xu Said Suddenly with a forced smile

"About what?" asked Squall teasingly

"About me dumping you" she answered.

"What?" Squall said in disbelief

he could not believe this...he could not even believe what he is hearing...or was it was she said a mistakes...why so sudden. He eyed her with confusion trying understand what he had done wrong to make her say it and still, he couldn't find it.

"there he is" a voice suddenly from behind.

The two couples-soon-to-be-break-up then turned to then see, much to Squall's annoyance, it was his family, with Laguna with his usual grin coming up to his son and already ex-girlfriend

"Smile you two" said Laine holding on the camera, which did of course made things worse for Squall.

Couldn't stand any longer, he had to find the answer, he must what he did wrong to upset the love of his life. In fact what had he done...he had been honest to her, treated her well, helped her several occasions, what more could there be...

he then grabbed Xu arm, who was that time posing herself and forcing smiles, excusing each other both from they both turned their back from the camera unaware it was recording everything that is happening.

"What do you mean you're dumping me?" squall asked his voice in a serious tone.

"Squall I can't take the lying and cheating on each other any more" Xu said staring down to the ground to her feet, not making eye contact with Squall.

"What?" said Squall confused.

"Xu, I never cheated on you-"

"Yeah I know which is why it makes it so difficult" Xu broke in before Squall could, looking at directly in his face.

"Squall it's not you...it's me" Xu said softly

"there I go again it was you" she added with sarcasm

"you see Squall you're just so...predictable" she finished in a final tone which then made Squall feel a kick in the knee

"So that's it then" was the only thing he could say, still feeling this painful feeling in his heart.

"here's your jackect back, good bye" said Xu as she then walked away from Squall and his family. Squall looked at the Jacket to then realise it wasn't his.

"It isn't mine" he called out to Xu who then faded among the crowd but to no avail, Xu didn't turn back only kept walking as Squall watched. he couldn't believe it to be happening this fast just as his dad patted him on the head.

"well...she's a keeper eh?" said Laguna still rinning as though hoping it cheer his now heart broken son.

"oh my god...XU!" Squall called out again tears running down his face as he whimpered on the jacket while his family still kept calm as his mother still held on the camera recording every moment of him tearing of his loss.


	2. Penpal

thought to go one step ahead and go for it and upload next chapter just to let you know Rin can be used as a boys name, R&R

* * *

Chapter

2

Penpal

Squall lay on his bed, his head dangling on the edge, facing the ceiling of his bed room as Ivrine, Zell and Ellone were watching on Squall's own television the recorded film of Squall's Graduation day.

It annoyed Squall a lot as they constantly watched the part where Xu had dumped him, leaving him calling out her name tearfully.

"_XU!"_

"Again" said Zell, as Ellone pushed on the remote re-wind.

The trio laughed at the scene where Squall calling Xu. as Squall remained laying on his bed, having to endure such humiliation and the thought of rejection

"This is so brutal...Again Elle" said Ivrine snorting out more laughter as he began placing his arm slowly on to Ellone's shoulder to which she retaliated with a slap on his hand.

"Ellone get out of here" said Squall irritated now.

Ellone, trying to hold a laugh, switched off the television, high fived both Zell and Ivrine (just as he was about to steal a kiss from her only to receive another slap to his face this time) a farewell. Departing from Squall's room her voice echoing Squall's sad impression "XU!" as she left to her room.

After Ellone left, Zell and Ivrine were both continuing their last match at Triad while Squall still laid on his bed, recounting the happy moments of his relationship with Xu, which soon began to fade deeper into the depths of his mind.

As he laid there suddenly he heard his a beep from his computer. A new message from none other then his foreign friend for Centra class brought back more or less some relief from the hurt.

"hey I got one from Rin" he said feeling a little cheered up.

He sat there as Zell and Ivrine looked up to Squall, in disbelief...true Rin was to them some foreign guy Randomly picked during Centra studies yet it surprised them both that their friend Squall is still in contact with despite all their classes are done for this year even for good.

As Squall sat, he saw that his friend Rin, sent him a funny greeting card with a Chocoboo doing a flying kick on a blonde spiky hair guy to which a Message popping up saying "Happy Buttkicking" this made Squall Chuckle

"Still writing that guy, I thought it was for Centra Class?" asked Zell.

"Yeah, but you know we are becoming pretty good friends" said Squall typing up a reply up to send.

After hearing that it made Ivrine worried and so he got up Leaving Zell to fiddle with the cards.

**Squall**

**Dear Rin**

**Greetings from your Winhil penpal, just had graduation today. Though I wish everything went accordingly if my Girlfriend Xu didn't dump me but hell I'll get over it...**

"Squall, dude, girls have penpals" Ivrine suddenly spoke his tone of his voice was serious.

Squall however, found no harm in just chatting to someone and so ignored his friend's warning as he continued to type and spell check his message.

"Sure Squall, you met a Cool guy on the In-ter-net" he continued with sarcasm in his voice till it returned to being normal with a hint of worry to which only made Squall feel more irritated.

"Dude I'm Serious that's how those highly sexual gay predators get you" Squall though feeling his limit reaching boiling point however decided it was pointless to argue over his affairs and so continued to ignore Ivrine only half listening to his warnings

"I mean the next minute he wants to arrange a meeting then before you know he wants to make a wind chime out of your genitals" he added hoping this message would cross into Squall's mind.

"...whatever..." was the only reply Squall said as he hit enter

seeing there was no way of getting his friend out, Ivrine only hoped that his warning would stick with Squall.

"Right let's hit Tidus's place" said Squall as he got up from his chair picking up his favourite Black Fur, Leather Jacket.

"That's what I'm Talking about man" said Zell as he got up punching fist to Squall's

the three young men then left Squall's room...out of the house after saying good bye to Laguna and Laine, party time at Tidus's


End file.
